


The Green

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sinistra knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Picture_Prompt_Fun, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Green

**Author's Note:**

> for Picture Prompt Fun #140

Sinistra knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. They'd been told that the planet was designed for its inhabitants to live in harmony with nature, but he hadn't been expecting homes covered in greenery, watering themselves, or for horses and simple carts to be more popular than solar-powered cars like the one they were currently riding in.

Luckily, their liaison had expected this reaction.

"It's a lot to take in," she said as they turned a corner that revealed more of the same. "But now you can see why immigration is severely limited and tourism just as regulated."

"Which makes fake tourism vouchers a lucrative business," Dextera surmised. "But no dearth of technology here, despite appearances."

Their liaison nodded. "That doesn't mean we've had luck tracking the culprits, which is why we asked for the GOTT to step in. It's affecting planetary trade, legitimate tourism, and the planet in general."

Sinistra could only nod. He was still looking out the window and considering who would find this sort of life desirable compared to who might just want to visit.

"What percentage of tourists apply to immigrate?" he asked after a moment. He wasn't sure if he expected a high number or a low one.

"Hmm? Oh..."

Dextera looked over at Sinistra, an eyebrow raised.

"Have you looked into recent immigrants who first visited as tourists?" Dextera asked. "Actually, all recent immigrants... Especially those with relatives already living here. They have priority, don't they?"

The poor liaison nodded and began answering the dozens of questions both partners suddenly had, feeding off the other's thoughts and observations. The growing houses and horse-carts were forgotten, at least for a few minutes.

There was work to do, and they were there to do it.


End file.
